undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton (UFSWHG)
Fall Out Boy ft. Elton John - Save Rock and Roll Ashton, the protagonist of A Long Road to Fortune, is a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality A neglected and somber soul, Ashton was never one for bonding with people and those few bonds he did share, were considered unbalanced. A quiet young man, Ashton is more than used to loneliness and self-loathing despite his sympathy for human life yet apathy for social interaction, and radical sense of justice. He is also very patient and full of vigor, being able to go nights without sleep and move faster than the others. Ashton is normally quiet and doesn't reveal himself but becomes lighthearted in the company of close friends. His fear is also minimal, evident by his calmness by guns and them being pointed at him. Ashton will go through extreme measures to protect his loved ones, even if it means shoving his humanity aside. Skills Ashton is an avid fighter, experiencing combat many times all throughout his delinquent career and at multiple street brawls after. However, a brutal assault from the cartel resulted in Ashton suffering major stabs wounds. Due due to these injuries he prefers to use brain over brawn and sneak around and keep moving to avoid conflict. He can also craft to an extent, allowing him to create as well as use weapons and, with the proper time and equipment, create traps. Short Bio Ashton was born in the United States to a wealthy family consisting a Mexican father and a mixed mother with American heritage. They would go on to strike gold in their career, working for the best law firm Acapulco had to offer. Their success would prove to be greater than their love for their son and thus Ashton was forced to raise himself in the shady town of Tecpan de Galeana. The only people responsible for his happiness growing were Liza and her sister, who would babysit Ashton with frequency alongside Liza. Growing older, Ashton eventually crossed paths with another man, who went by the name of Mr. Chet. His relationship with this man would be the closest Ashton would have to that of a father's. Upon reaching his teens, Ashton found a new calling for releasing his vent up hate in the form juvenile delinquency and did this alongside another young man named Valdez. But the law would catch up to them eventually and Ashton was finally apprehended as Valdez made his escape. Rehabilitating a full year in juvenile hall, Ashton focused on school and academics, quickly reaching the top spot in his class. Eventually he would get the mother he'd always wanted in the form of his aunt Patricia Leon and also obtain a circle of friends. All of this was seemingly lost once the apocalypse took its toll on the world and Ashton awoke from his coma in its midst. The firs thing Ashton would discover was Patricia, infected and tied in chains. For more on Ashton in ALRTF see his character page here. In the Hunger Games Ashton first appears in the third issue, waking up alone in the woods. Through a strange note detailing his situation he was able to find that Liza, his one true love, was on the island. Determined to find her Ashton climbed the top of a mountain, looking out to the distance to see the area was in fact three separate islands. No matter the size, no matter the distance, Ashton was determined to find his love. He searched for days without any sleep, often stalking out groups to see if they had knowledge on Liza, but always came up empty handed. He kept himself as a loner, not wanting any attention, but soon found himself getting a partner in the form of young teenager Omisha, an "injured" young girl who is beyond scared. Seeing some similarities to Max, Ashton took in the young girl. Not long after he found another group consisting of David Andrews and Teresa Burch, but they weren't alone, as he saw Liza was with them. The long awaited reunion paid off as Ashton embraced her with open, loving arms. Everything was perfect. Sure, he was distrustful of the others at first, but only because of his love for Liza. Once she convinced him she was okay, Ashton settled down from his hunter mode into that of protecting Liza. The group of five soon met up with another group consisting of William, Bella, Hector and Amanda. The group had it's problems, especially between Hector and Will, but Ashton was content with their cause of escaping the island. Once the problems between Will and Hector almost caused them their lives, Ashton noticed a stark change in Liza's attitude, as she suggested they leave the group....or end them. Ashton was appalled by her words and tried to convince her that they don't need to kill anyone. After Teresa was found dead, and a giant fight erupted between Hector and Will, the couple made the difficult decision of escaping with their lives. They tried to get David to come with them, but David was to busy crying over Teresa's body, so they were forced to leave him. The couple themselves were barely able to escape the infected horde that approached, only doing so by jumping down a waterfall. Now on their own the differences between the two came to light, with Liza wanting to track down people and kill them, siting Teresa's death and the disbanding of the group as reasons, but Ashton refused to, saying they can win the games without giving up themselves. After Liza went to go wash off in the river, Ashton went for a brief hunt for food where he was ambushed by Audi Arabela. Thinking Ashton was behind the murder of her friend, Audi lunged at Ashton with fury with her machete. Ashton was quick on his feet, being able to dodge her mighty swing. Ashton almost had nothing on his side as this girl was even faster than him, forcing him to rely on his environment. He tried to throw dirt and rocks at her to distract her, which had minimal effect, but allowed Ashton to get a few good hits. Once she lost her machete, the two were thrown into a brutal fist fight. Ashton got some hits in, but Audi played dirty and used her sharp nails to rip open his stab wounds, immediatly knocking Ashton weak. With Ashton holding his bloody stomach Audi kicked him onto his knees, grabbing her stray machete as she did. Ashton tried to plea as he held his stomach together, but Audi was in no mood to listen and placed her sharp weapon next to his throat, and just like that, slit open his throat. He appears to Liza as a ghost in the subsequent two issues, where he appears to Liza in times of need, trying to tell her to keep a hold of her humanity and not give into darkness. Killed Victims *None Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:Fgts Category:Team NLO Category:Gif Sex by KP